Shadow of Myself
by Lord Mornstein
Summary: This story is a thank you for reaching 1000 views on Night of the Werehog. This story delves into the internal entity hidden inside Shadow know as Psychotic Shadow. Note: Psychotic Shadow belongs to me. So that means, DON'T STEAL HIM! Thank you.
1. I Let You Slip Through

"Omg thank you guys so much for helping me get 1,000 views on Night of the Werehog! Thank you so much! As a thank you, I am starting this new story! YAY! I'll explain Psychotic Shadow later on! But for now, enjoy!

* * *

Shadow walked down the street angrily, kicking empty cans and rocks.

"Stupid little shit thinks he's gonna tell me what to do," he mumbled.

He cursed under his breath, keeping his eyes on the ground. He thought over his argument with Sonic.

 _'That little bitch better think twice before screaming at me,'_ Shadow thought to himself.

He wouldn't look up at all. His heart was cold as ice, as it had not been that way for a long while. He gritted his teeth and kicked a rock as hard as he could, sending it flying across the pavement. His breathing was heavy. He was told to keep control of his anger, and not to get too stressed out.

 _'Calm down Shadow. Just calm down. We don't need another Psychotic Shadow incident,'_ Shadow thought to himself.

He took in deep breaths, letting each one out slowly.

"Just stay calm and everything will be just fine," Shadow said quietly.

It had been a long time since Shadow had a "Psychotic Shadow" incident. He kept himself calm and collected for several months, making sure the dark entity wouldn't take over. He slowed his pace, relaxing his shoulders and letting his tension loosen up.

"That's better," he said.

He started humming softly, his stress levels decreasing. He let out a good, long, sigh of relief. He hoped to keep this attitude up the rest of the day. He started walking with a completely different style, keeping his head up and smiling.

"That's a lot better," he said.

He headed back for home, smiling and humming the whole way back. When he walked inside, Sonic seemed to be having a better attitude as well.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked.

Shadow shrugged.

"Gotta keep my anger and stress under control remember?" Shadow answered.

"Don't need another Psychotic Shadow incident. Completely forgot actually," Sonic said.

"Well now ya know. Again," Shadow said.

He walked into his bedroom and decided to lay down for a while. He was woken up a couple of hours later by a loud slam. His ears darted up quickly. He sat up and looked at his door.

"What the hell?"

He heard yelling and screaming coming from two recognizable voices. He sighed and laid back down.

 _'Are those two ever gonna go a month without an argument?'_ Shadow thought to himself.

The two he was thinking of were Sonic and Silver. For the longest time the two of them would get into an argument at least once a month. It put a lot of stress on the three of them, Shadow especially. Their screaming got louder and louder. Shadow growled and pulled the pillow over his ears. His breathing got heavier, meaning his stress levels were starting to rise.

 _'Calm down Shadow. Just calm down. Think happy thoughts. Just don't pay attention to them,'_ Shadow thought.

His shoulders started to relax, until one of them screamed at the top of their lungs. Shadow pulled the pillow down farther, trying to block them out. But it didn't help at all. He could still hear them. He got sick and tired of them arguing. He threw the blanket off and stomped to his door, opening it angrily and staring at Sonic and Silver. Silver noticed him and suddenly stopped.

"Got nothing to say now pothead?" Sonic asked, tapping his foot.

Silver looked at him and hissed.

"Shut up you blue colored ass bag!" Silver said.

Shadow started to grind his teeth. His body starting shaking and his hands balled up into fists. Silver looked back at him.

"Oh shit..." he said quietly.

"What?"

"Look over at what I'm looking at and you'll find out."

Sonic looked over and saw Shadow boiling with anger. He stopped.

"Oh. H-h-h-hey Shadow," he said.

Shadow glared at him.

"Sh-Shadow c-calm down. You know what happens when you let your anger loose," Silver said, trying to get him to relax.

"I am calm!" Shadow said, making Silver jump.

"Th-that's not calm," Silver stuttered.

"Oh like that wasn't obvious?!" Sonic said.

"Well sorry Mr. Oh I Know Everything!" Silver yelled.

One of Shadow's veins started to pop out from the side of his head. He was shaking harder.

"Both of you shut up!" He yelled.

Silver jumped again.

"S-sorry!"

"Yea you're SOOOO sorry," Sonic said.

"Not helping Sonic," Silver said through locked teeth.

Shadow's glare made them both feel like he was burning a hole into their heads. Silver stepped towards him slowly.

"Sh-Shadow. Just calm down. We've stopped arguing. So just calm down," Silver said.

"Oh why don't you give him some pot while you're at it?" Sonic asked in a snooty tone.

"You're not helping Sonic! Maple leaf! Japanese Maple leaf! That is what my quills are styled after now shut up!" Silver yelled.

"Make me half-pint!" Sonic retorted.

They started arguing again. Shadow was about to burst. His face was red, his eyes locked in one spot.

"Needleface!"

"Pothead!"

"Ass bag!"

"Pussy licker!"

"Tongue chewer!"

"Toad kisser!"

"Gold digger!"

Shadow couldn't take it anymore. Sonic and Silver swore they could hear rumbling as if a volcano was about to explode. And then Shadow burst.

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH ENOUGH ENOUGH!" He yelled.

Sonic and Silver looked at him.

"Shadow calm down," Silver said.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! YOU TWO WILL NOT STOP ARGUING! YOU ARGUE OVER THE STUPIDEST THINGS! JUST STOP! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE LITTLE KIDS!" Shadow roared.

Sonic and Silver knew they had really messed things up.

"Shadow just calm down bro," Sonic said.

"YOU TWO QUIT GETTING INTO ARGUMENTS AND MAYBE I'LL CALM DOWN!" Shadow bellowed.

And then it happened.


	2. Powerful But Beaten

Alright here's the second chapter. This should fill in the cliffhanger from the first chapter.

* * *

Shadow put his hands on his head and gritted his teeth, and collapsed to his knees.

"Shadow!" Sonic and Silver both yelled in unison.

They rushed over to him.

"No. No stay away from me!" Shadow said.

He started pulling on his ears really hard, ripping part of his left ear off. That piece was now in his hand.

"Shit!" Sonic looked over at Silver.

"We caused this!" Silver said.

They knew what was going on. He was coming out. Psychotic Shadow. His left eye, not just the iris, started to fade into a deep black. His fingernails sharpened, their tips stretching out, but not ripping his gloves at all. He looked at Sonic and Silver.

"Get out of here!" He begged.

"But Shadow!"

"Just run!"

Sonic grabbed Silver's wrist and ran for the door. A black cut started to form across Shadow's right cheek. A long, jagged, black line ran down his chest fur as well. He had his hands balled up against his head, amounts of fur in their grasp. Even the design of his gloves and shoes changed. His fur started standing on end, and his left back spine snapped off. He lost his last amount of sanity as a wide grin, lined with sharp teeth, stretched across his face. Shadow no longer had control of himself. Psychotic Shadow did. He started laughing uncontrollably.

"Where did those two go?" He flashed out of the house.

Sonic and Silver were still running.

"Do you think we're far enough?" Silver asked.

"I think so," Sonic answered.

They both stopped, panting and catching their breath. The house wasn't even seeable anymore.

"We caused this. We have to tell him we're sorry when we get him back to his normal self," Silver said.

"Agreed," Sonic said.

They started walking, but didn't get very far.

"There you are."

They froze. Neither of them wanted to turn and face Psychotic Shadow. But Sonic knew he was the only one capable of bringing Shadow back. By covering those black marks. He turned slowly to face Psychotic Shadow.

"Hello you psychotic bastard. Long time, no see," Sonic said calmly.

Psychotic Shadow grinned.

"You're completely calm about this. I should make you scream. It'll pleasure me longer," Psychotic Shadow said.

He lunged at Sonic. Sonic just barely jumped in time to miss getting hit. Psychotic Shadow pivoted and sprung at him. Sonic didn't dodge quickly enough and became pinned against a tree. Psychotic Shadow laughed and reared his head towards Silver.

"You're next," he said.

Silver swallowed. Psychotic Shadow looked back at Sonic and moved his hand up to Sonic's neck. He started pressing down on Sonic's windpipe, choking him. Sonic started desperately clawing at Psychotic Shadow's hand, struggling to get out of his grip. Sonic's vision started to blur. His eyes panned over Psychotic Shadow's face, over that black mark.

Wait! That was it! Sonic looked over at Silver. Silver got the memo in an instant. He slowly and quietly picked up a garbage can with his phychokinesis. He aimed carefully and threw it right at Psychotic Shadow's face. It made a loud smack when it hit Psychotic Shadow's face. He let go of Sonic and quickly turned towards Silver, a deep growl emitting from the back of his throat. Sonic latched onto his back. He started crawling up towards his neck so he could reach one of those blacks marks.

 _'Almost there,'_ Sonic thought.

He made it. Psychotic Shadow was grabbing at him. Sonic got on his shoulders and positioned his hand. He quickly placed it on Psychotic Shadow's right cheek. The mark vanished. He jumped off of Psychotic Shadow's back. Psychotic Shadow stumbled, becoming partially vulnerable from the missing cut.

"One more and you're down!" Sonic said.

Sonic tackled him and they started rolling down an incline. Silver watched as they tumbled down.

"Oh god Sonic please don't get hurt..." he said to himself.

They reached flat ground. Psychotic Shadow was under Sonic. Sonic quickly put both of his hands on the longer black mark on Psychotic Shadow's chest. Psychotic Shadow's body became in encased in a bright red light. Sonic got up off the ground and watched as the dark entity helplessly tried to fight going back where he belonged. He started to disappear into an ash like flurry. He was gone until the next accidental go around. Where Psychotic Shadow had disappeared was replaced by Shadow's unconscious body lying on the ground.

"He's back...Sonic you did it!" Silver said.

"He's unconscious. Let's get back to the house," Sonic said.

"Agreed. Let's try not to have an argue the rest of the month," Silver said.

Sonic nodded and picked Shadow up off the ground. He looked at Silver.

"Let's make it a promise to Shadow," Sonic said. "To not argue every month."

"It's a promise,"


	3. We Made A Promise

Ok third chapter's up and ready to be read now! If you wanna see the sick psychotic bastard from the previous chapter, go to my DeviantART and look up Psychotic Shadow. The second photo that you see is that photo of him. Name's Silonadow on DeviantART.

* * *

They headed for home. Shadow was slumped in Sonic's arms.

"He looks so exhausted," Silver said.

Sonic nodded.

"We'll let him rest when we get home," he said.

A drop of water fell onto Silver's nose, causing his nose to twitch. He looked at his nose.

"Uhm Sonic?"

"Hm? Yea Silver?"

More drops of water fell down onto Silver's nose.

"I think it's gonna start raining soon," he said.

"Oh great. Let's hurry home," Sonic said as he started to pick up the pace.

Silver was starting to trail behind. He decided to levitate and stay by Sonic's side.

"You're lucky Sonic. You're faster than me," Silver said.

"Are you kidding me! You can fly for crying out loud!" Sonic said.

Silver laughed.

"Having the ability to control things with my mind isn't all it's cracked up to be Sonic. It takes practice to get the hang of it all," Silver said.

They got inside right before it started to down pour. Sonic laid Shadow down on the couch and looked at him sighing.

"He went so long with an incident and we just had to cause one..." he said.

Silver looked down, his ears bent back.

"He'll get everything sorted out..." Silver said.

Shadow started to groan. Sonic's ears twitched. He looked over at Shadow's unconscious body.

"Shadow?"

Shadow's head tilted. Sonic walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer, grabbing an icepack. Shadow's eyes fluttered, Silver looking over at him. Sonic walked back into the living room and set the icepack gently on Shadow's forehead. Shadow opened his eyes slowly. He felt really dizzy, fatigued, and exhausted.

"Sonic? Silver? What happened?" He asked, groaning.

"Well, uhm... you...had another Psychotic Shadow incident..." Sonic said.

Shadow cursed under his breath.

"Great...just great..." he mumbled.

"Want me to go erase your "Days Without An Incident" board?" Silver asked.

"Please do..." Shadow said.

Silver sighed and walked over to the board, grabbing the eraser and swiping it across the surface of the board. Shadow sat up slowly, keeping the icepack on his forehead.

"You gonna be alright? You looked exhausted," Sonic said.

"I'll be fine..." Shadow said.

"Alright, just making sure," Sonic said.

Shadow stood up slowly, teetering. Sonic looked at him.

"You sure you're ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yea, I'm just fine..." Shadow answered.

He started walking towards the hallway, using the wall for support.

"Where ya going?" Silver asked.

"I just...need to relax..." Shadow said.

"That would be a good idea," Sonic said.

Shadow walked towards the bathroom.

 _'Just need to relax...'_ Shadow thought to himself as he turned the light on and closed the door. He set the icepack down on the counter, rubbing his head. His head throbbed. He put the icepack on his forehead, sighing.

 _'Let me out Shadow. I just wanna play,'_

The room starting spinning. Shadow bumped into the counter, knocking a few things to the floor. His head pounded.

"No. I'm not letting you get the better of me. Not again..."

 _'But I only want to play. I don't plan to cause any harm,'_

"Shut up...shut up shut up shut up,"

 _'You can't get rid of me Shadow. You and I, we have a bond.'_

Shadow's breathing started getting quicker. He started feeling light-headed and dizzy, his vision blurring. He slid to the floor, passing out.

He could hear a voice in the distance.

"Shadow? Shadow wake up,"

He groaned and opened his eyes slightly.

"S-Sonic? S-Silver?"

"Shadow are you ok?" Silver asked.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"We found you passed out on the floor. You've been out for a couple of hours," Sonic answered.

Shadow swallowed and tried to sit up, but his body fought against it.

"You should rest Shadow," Sonic said.

"You need it. Badly," Silver added.

They turned to walk out of his room, but Sonic didn't get very far. Shadow grabbed his arm weakly. Sonic looked at him.

"Please stay...until you know I'm asleep..." Shadow said.

Sonic sat down on the bed next to Shadow as Silver walked out of the room. Shadow sighed shakily, his body racked with weakness, deeming him shackled to his bed and covers. He soon fell asleep after a short amount of time. Sonic got up off the bed and kissed Shadow's forehead lightly.

"Sleep well Shadow," he said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him quietly.

He walked back out into the living room, Silver looking at him.

"Shadow's asleep now?" Silver asked.

"Mhm," Sonic answered.

"That's good," Silver said. "It's sad that he went for so long without an incident and then we opened the door wide for Psychotic Shadow to step out and take control."

"Yeah...but remember, we made a promise to Shadow," Sonic said.

Silver nodded.

"And we better keep that promise or I'm kicking your ass," Silver said.

Sonic nodded.

"If Psychotic Shadow doesn't kick it first," Sonic laughed.

Silver rolled his eyes.

"You're such a strange hedgehog," Silver said.

"You're not any better Silver," Sonic said.

Silver stuck his tongue out. Sonic laughed.

"You're just proving my point," Sonic said.

"So," Silver said, his tongue sill sticking out.

"Put your tongue back in your head," Sonic said.

"No," Silver laughed.

"You are sooooo mature Silver," Sonic said.

"I know," Silver said smiling.

Sonic could hear Shadow mumbling in his sleep. He laughed lightly. Silver looked at him.

"Whatcha laughing about?" Silver asked.

"Oh nothing. I can just hear Shadow mumbling random things in his sleep like normal," Sonic said.

"He's always talking in his sleep. I don't think he's ever gone a day without talking in his sleep," Silver said.

Sonic nodded.

"And it's normally just a bunch of nonsense," Sonic said.

"Indeed," Silver agreed.

"Hopefully when he wakes up he won't feel so light-headed," Sonic said.

"If he does then he probably won't come out of his room," Silver said.

"But at all costs, we have to make sure Shadow's stress levels stay low and that he doesn't release his anger," Sonic said.

Silver nodded.

"But what if he has a mood swing?" Silver asked.

"Then we could possibly be screwed," Sonic said.


	4. Trick Or Truth?

Shadow woke up within a few hours. He tried sitting up, but his body fought against it. He groaned loudly and still tried getting himself to sit up. He heard someone coming towards his room. Shadow gritted his teeth and finally started making some progress. He got himself to sit up just as Sonic opened his door.

"Oh, so you are awake," Sonic said.

"Mhm...god everything fucking hurts.." Shadow grumbled.

"And yet you're sitting up?" Sonic asked, tiling his head.

"Shut it..." Shadow said rubbing his eyes.

It was easy to tell he wasn't too happy about the situation. Sonic sat down beside him. Shadow sighed softly.

"I'm not letting him get the better of me...not again..." Shadow mumbled.

"Silver and I made a promise to you," Sonic said.

"Promise...?" Shadow looked at him.

Sonic nodded.

"We promised not to fight so much," Sonic said.

"Good...I swear all the yelling could make someone deaf..." Shadow muttered.

Sonic laughed lightly.

"I really can't disagree with that," Sonic said.

Shadow swayed back and forth a bit.

"Oh I meant to ask, do ya still feel lightheaded?" Sonic asked.

"Kind of.." Shadow answered.

"Guessing you're not coming out of your room then?" Sonic asked.

"I really don't see why I should..." Shadow sighed.

"Do ya want me to leave you alone?" Sonic asked.

"Meh…" Shadow muttered.

"Is that a yes?" Sonic asked.

"Nah…" Shadow said.

Sonic was slightly confused. He didn't really understand what exactly Shadow was saying.

 _'Ok I'm stupid..'_ Sonic thought to himself.

Shadow rubbed his temples and sighed.

"God my head is pounding…" Shadow said.

"Do you need me to go get the Ibuprofen?" Sonic asked.

"Yes…" Shadow said.

Sonic stood up and walked into the bathroom. Shadow yawned and looked at the ceiling for a while.

 _'Shadow why don't you like me?! I-I thought we had a bond Shadow!'_ Psychotic Shadow's voice cried.

Shadow's ears raised slightly.

 _'What the hell?'_ Shadow thought to himself.

He had never heard this tone of voice before. It was in higher pitch than normal, and it sound really hurt. He sat up.

 _'Shadow please!'_

Shadow was confused about this. Was Psychotic Shadow playing a trick? Or was he actually hurt? Shadow sighed just as Sonic came back.

"Shadow? Everything alright?" Sonic asked.

"It's nothing.." Shadow said.

 _'Shadow! Please I didn't mean any harm!'_ Psychotic Shadow sobbed.

 _'What are you trying to pull?'_ Shadow thought.

 _'N-Nothing! Shadow please I'm not trying to trick you!'_

Shadow didn't understand this sudden attitude. It didn't seem right.

 _'How do I know you're not lying?'_ Shadow thought, knowing Psychotic Shadow could hear his thoughts.

Psychotic Shadow only sobbed harder. Shadow's ears tilted slightly.

 _'Answer me,'_ Shadow thought.

Still no response. Shadow sighed in irritation. He repeated his thought.

 _'Answer me now,'_

Nothing.

 _'Answer me!'_

Psychotic Shadow yelped. Shadow didn't realize his hands were balled up into fists.

 _'Sh-Shadow don't yell at me!'_

Shadow's eye was twitching out of irritation. He didn't realize it.

 _'Why should I believe you?'_ Shadow thought.

 _'Sh-Shadow...Shadow I...we…'_

Shadow didn't understand. Why was Psychotic Shadow doing this? Shadow figured he was trying to get the better of him again.

 _'Shadow please...I'm not trying to trick you….'_

Shadow's shoulders were tense. He wasn't calm anymore.

 _'Shut up…'_ Shadow thought.

He didn't get an answer. He sighed and allowed his shoulders to relax.

 _'Not letting it happen again…'_


	5. We Need To Talk

Shadow fell back asleep half an hour later, his face shoved into the pillow. Sonic had left the room and closed the door a while ago. Shadow yawned and curled up under the blanket. His eyes opened for a few seconds. They closed again. He hadn't heard a noise from Psychotic Shadow in a while, figuring his voice would show up sometime soon. For now, he would sleep the rest of the day. He needed it. He yawned again and mumbled softly, his ears twitching slightly.

' _Shadow?'_

Shadow groaned softly, his ears twitching again.

' _Shadow come here, please...I...I have to tell you something...'_

Shadow's eyes opened slightly. He was inside his own mind.

"Woah..how the hell?"

' _Shadow…'_

"Hm...?" Shadow looked over.

He couldn't see anything.

' _I...you can't see me...sorry…'_

"What do you want..?" Shadow asked.

' _I...I'm sorry Shadow…'_

"Sorry?"

' _Mhm...I don't mean to hurt anyone it just...it just happens...I'm sorry...'_

"Why does it happen when I get mad or very pissed off and start screaming and yelling?" Shadow asked.

' _I get scared and get defensive...and I take over and try defending myself...and you…'  
_  
"Defending me?"

' _We have a bond Shadow...a very strong bond…'  
_  
"But...why do you use violence as a tactic for protection?" Shadow asked.

' _I...because that's a different form of me Shadow...I'm not the Psychotic Shadow you know...or at least...for now I'm not…'  
_  
"What do you mean for now?" Shadow asked.

' _Cause what if it happens again Shadow? I'll get scared and it'll just be the same routine...'  
_  
He had a point. Shadow sighed, his ears twitching.

"I have anger issues don't I...?"

' _Am I the one to ask...or are your friends?'  
_  
"Both I guess..." Shadow said.

' _Well...if that's how you feel about that...then...yeah...ya kinda do...I guess you're just bipolar...'_

"Dammit...I can control it...sometimes…" Shadow said.

' _I can't disagree with that…'  
_  
"So...why am I in here?"

' _I had no other way to talk to you while you're sleeping'  
_  
"I guess that makes sense" Shadow said.

' _Well...I guess I should be leaving you alone now...'  
_  
"There's, one more thing I want to know..."

' _Hm? What would that be?'  
_  
"Not to sound selfish or...rude...but is there a way to get rid of you...?"

' _No...the bond would be broken and slowly kill you from the inside out…'  
_  
"Good to know..."

' _Ngh...shit...'  
_  
"Hm?"

' _I...I really should be leaving you...ngh...alone...'_

"Hold on...you sound like you're in pain..."

' _I'm fine...ngh...'  
_  
"You sure...?"

' _Mhm...now...get out of here...you really do need to rest...'_

Shadow's vision drifted to a black color. His vision returned and he was back in his room.

"That was interesting..." he muttered.

He yawned and closed his eyes, pondering over the conversation he just had. It kinda bothered him. He wanted to know more information. A lot more. He'd figure out more someday. And when he did, he'd have a better understanding on what he had been told. But for now, he'd have to let it be. He really needed sleep.

A lot of sleep.


End file.
